


Prompt 7

by MidnightStar789



Series: Prompts [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bobby is an awesome boss, Cas is confused, Gabe is flustered too easily, Lawyer Sam, M/M, Office party with no alcohol, Salesperson Gabriel, Sam is not attached to his phone like some (Dean), Sick Dean, because the idiots got brand new phones like half an hour before the party, he’s not afraid to smack you!, idjuts all of them, office!AU, only one contact in the phone so far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:31:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightStar789/pseuds/MidnightStar789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You accidentally switch phones with someone at a party and do not notice until the next morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 7

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun with this one!

Sam had been dreading the office party for the past two weeks, and he was proven right to dread it when the resident office trickster tried to spike the punch. They would have gotten away with it if Ellen had not thought to sniff the drink that was now a few shades lighter than it should have been. Even though there was no claim ever laid with the trickster’s pranks most of the office knew it was Gabriel Bell, Sam had been watching the attractive golden haired man most of the evening, as he was very expressive (part of why he got the spokesperson position in the first place.)

He wandered over to the group of people around Gabriel as he told a tale from his youth. Listening he leaned on the end of the table that Gabe was standing near the middle of, he heard a chime and frowned for a moment when Gabe paused to pat his pocket, even as he pulled his phone out to see that he had a message from Dean W.

‘When is your work party done?’ – 7:32 pm

 

‘Not sure, why?’ – 7:33 pm

 

‘I’m not feeling well; think I might have got something from the kids. You should leave and come baby me!’ – 7:35 pm

 

Sighing Sam dropped his phone on the table as he turned to look for Bobby, his division boss to tell him that his brother was being a big baby, and that due to the ‘family emergency’ he was going to go early. When he spotted Bobby he walked over and tapped him on the shoulder, when Bobby turned, he explained the issue and Bobby snorted before telling him to go and take care of his baby of a brother. Thanking Bobby he went to leave when he realized that his phone was still on the table by the far wall, quickly walking over he grabbed his brand new Smartphone with a gold colored case and left.

When he got to his brother’s house he found him curled up on the couch in a blanket burrito struggling to stay awake. Silencing his phone, he put it in his jacket pocket before starting to get Dean into his bed, only to realize that Dean had been sick in the room earlier. Returning Dean to the couch he quickly looked in the guest room that he normally stayed in, and finding it clean he moved Dean into there with a wastebasket and a few water bottles on the nightstand.

Having checked to see if Dean was running a fever and finding that he was, Sam grabbed some fever reducer, and a few ice packs, before returning to his brother and making him take the medicine. He watched as Dean attempted to curl around the ice packs and was amused by the sight. Sam sighed as he went to grab cleaning supplies and started on the mess in Dean’s room. In the process of cleaning he found 8 porn magazines (three of which were of Busty Asian Beauties and five were of naked men [which slightly surprised him yet not really not with the way Dean acts around a certain car customer who seems to bring his car in a little too often]), empty bottles of lube, dirty underwear shoved under the bed, and a single piece of paper on his nightstand which held a phone number and a ‘call me’ on it. Seeing the room was now almost spotless and the washer was going with a full load, Sam went and made himself a sandwich. He enjoyed his sandwich with a beer while watching the 10oclock News. After washing his plate and switching the laundry over to the dryer, he checked on Dean, switching the ice packs out for frozen ones and wiping his exposed skin down with a cool washcloth. Noting that it was now 11 he opted to stay the night and crashed on the couch.

Waking up to, the scent of pancakes Sam stretched on the couch before lumbering to his feet and into the kitchen. where Dean was making pancakes with an ice pack attached to the back of his neck with a blue bandana raising an eyebrow at the picture his brother made he got the plates down and set the table, grabbing his brother when he turned to quickly and stumbled. Sitting Dean down at the table Sam finished the last pancake and brought them to the table where the brothers ate in peace.

It was not until Sam’s coat pocket started vibrating that Sam remembered that he had work to get to. After Dean assured Sam that he would be all right, Sam left for work. Once at work he started with the plans that Bobby had asked him to go over, only pausing when his phone vibrated on the desk. Picking it up he saw with some confusion that it was a text from someone named ‘Cupcake’

‘Brother are you going to ignore me for the rest of the day for what I said last night when you showed up at my house in a fit?’ – 8:05 am

 

Unlocking the phone he replied, ‘I’m not sure who your brother is but I know I didn’t do this.’ – 8:06 am

 

‘Gabriel stop playing games, I know it is you. And you did show up in a fit do not try to deny it.’ – 8:07 am

 

Completely ignoring his work Sam stared at the phone in his hand before quickly pulling up the contacts which had only Cupcake and Castiel (ICE) however the numbers where the same so Sam assumed they were the same person.

‘I’m sorry but it seems that I somehow got hold of this ‘Gabriel’s’ phone as my name is Sam and I spent last night taking care of my sick brother Dean. Although I am curious why your contact is ‘Cupcake’ not your name.’ – 8:10 am

 

‘Oh, I’m sorry that your brother is sick, it’s nothing bad is it?’ – 8:11am

 

‘Nah it is not bad, he is an elementary teacher, and the flu has been going around so…and I get to take care of the big baby.’ – 8:12am

 

‘Oh he cannot be worse than Gabriel, who is the largest drama queen ever, my brother enjoys the cupcakes that I make in my bakery hence why the name.’ – 8:13am

 

‘Drama queen huh? Neat that you own a bakery, what’s its name?’ – 8:14am

‘Heaven’s Delights on 1st street. Do you happen to work for Singers, Sam? It’s just that I just got a call from my brothers work phone saying that he must have left his phone at the party last night and would I _please_ go get it.’ – 8:20am

 

‘You mean your brother is Gabriel Bell?!’ – 8:20am

 

‘Yes, he’s a spokesperson at Singers; would you happen to work in the legal department?’ – 8:21am

 

‘Yeah, why?’ – 8:21am when there was no quick reply Sam went back to looking over the plans. When the phone chimed about 20 minutes later, he quickly picked it up and started reading the text.

 

‘I have a feeling that you two both getting a brand new Smartphone with similar cases and only one contact each, then unintentionally swapping phones was a work of fate. I just ended another call from my brother where he was telling me all about the fact that the phone he had belonged to his crush, and the conversation his crush had with a man named Dean W. and that his crush was taken. He sounded more heart broken than he was last night. As I mentioned early he had come to my house in a fit last night because he had been going to try to ask his long time crush (you) out at the end of the party, however you left before the party ended. Therefore, he thought he had blown his first chance in months to talk to you and then he read the conversation that you had with your brother and he thinks he has lost his chance for good. When I tried to tell him that it might be a family member he snorted at me said that no one talks like that to family and hung up on me before I could tell him that you have his phone. Please at least return his phone to him after deleting these messages.’ – 8:45am

 

Sitting there in shock Sam reread the last message three more times before laughing to himself. Quickly shooting off a text to ‘Cupcake’ (he snorted at the name again) that he would return the phone during his lunch he got back to work. When 11:30 arrived, he shut his computer, made sure to grab the gold phone, locked his office, and headed for the sales representative department.

 

 

 

 

 

Gabriel had had a very bad day that started the night before when his crush (a moose of a man) had left the office party early. Then his brother had no sympathy for him (or any cupcakes), let him spend the night, then his phone went off at way too early in the morning (or so he thought). Then he got a text from a Dean W. and everything went downhill from there. Moreover, his brother still was not being any help only calling him back to tell him that the person who had his phone would return it during lunch.

It was lunchtime and he was headed to the cafeteria to get lunch and hopefully his phone when he rounded a corner and collided with what felt like a brick wall. Failing for balance the other person grabbed hold of his upper arm, their hand encircling his arm easily. Looking up at his savior he blushed when he saw it was Sam, the moose man he had a small ( _stop lying Gabriel_ chimed Castiel’s voice in his head.)

“Looks like you really are falling for me aren’t you Gabriel?” Sam said as he handed the smaller man his phone back after letting go of his arm, watching as Gabe stuttered for a moment before he started cursing Castiel and his big mouth. Feeling slightly insecure Sam joked, “I guess he was wrong then? No harm done, just let me have my phone and I’ll leave you alone.”

Gabe could see in Sam’s face that he did not want Castiel to be wrong, and it was reinforced in Sam’s tone of voice. Pulling Sam’s phone from his pocket, he held it out, but did not let go of it when Sam went to take it, “He wasn’t wrong Sam, I just had hoped to ask you out _before_ you found out about my crush.” Letting go of the phone he shoved his hands in his pockets rocking on his heels before he said, “Hey Sam, would you like to date me?”

His answer was being picked up and kissed to within an inch of his life.

“I’ll take that as a yes, you big moose?” he asked wanting a bit of clarification. Smirking at Gabriel, Sam leaned forward to touch his forehead to Gabe’s before whispering _yes, you idgit._

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
